Intelligent virtual assistants are impacting customer communication experience and changing the way customers transact business. Virtual assistants are enabling customers to interact with computer systems and information data in a natural human-centered approach by selecting options of the computer systems and retrieving information using customer voice inputs. The virtual assistants of today may speak various languages and express a range of human emotions. They are making an important contribution in the consumer and social settings, as people become reliant on them to perform tedious tasks quickly and efficiently. With the improved capabilities and speech recognition of virtual assistants we are beginning to see them proliferate in customer daily life. They can be used for a wide variety of tasks from answering complex customer queries or supporting calls, to providing an intelligent interface to your website's page webchat.
One of the shortcomings of presently available communication systems employing virtual assistants is that the virtual assistants do not typically react to a style of communication and an emotional state of a user communicating with the system. However, there is clear evidence that an outcome of a user conversation with a virtual assistant frequently depends on a relationship between characteristics of the user and attributes of the virtual assistant, such as choice of words, style of speech, rate of speech, and speech cadence.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a virtual assistant that can communicate more effectively with a user, taking into account personal characteristics of the user. The disclosed system and methods address the problems set forth above as well as other deficiencies in existing systems and methods.